


Smile

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Just Ezekiel being adorable.





	Smile

Ezekiel stroked Carol's hair gently. Her breathing was calm and quiet, but he couldn't be sure if she was asleep, and he certainly didn't wish wake her unintentionally. The room was dark, but a moon shone pale timid rays through the windows, enough to make her silver hair shine and plant a silly smile on the man's lips. How had her hair grown... how beautiful she was. The calm of this moment, both simply laying on their bed, tired but content from a day's work, Carol's cheek gently pressed over Ezekiel's chest, her hand relaxed on his ribs while his arm tucked beneath her body pulled her close; it all made this a place on its own, of their own, theirs alone.

To think of how any of this would have felt impossible a handful of years prior. Not due to an early end of the world and humanity, but for its sheer simplicity. The whole simplicity and purity of genuine human interaction, without cloaks of glamour, rehearsed speeches, perfected performances for self preservation. To be one's self, truly as they were, and to  _know_  it would be alright.

It all seemed impossible. Actors begging, failing, and eventually relinquishing the desire for a moment out of character in an endless stageplay.

But like in every age and time, both in the old world and this new one, life remains stranger than fiction and these nigh impossible scenarios happen. To think of how slowly, imperceptible to both of them in the smallest of details, layers of acting just peeled on their own in their mutual recognition as life performers. Their mutual need to be real to someone slowly clear through actions, and then words. How obvious it had been to him that acting would not only be useless, but most of all, how much he didn't want to act.

And this woman had felt the same. How fortunate he was.

Ezekiel kissed the top of her head. Carol turned her cheek slowly and kissed his chest above his heart, making Ezekiel smile immediately. This peaceful moment was as important to her as it was for him. The King and Queen had found their own shrine in their Kingdom, and would live happily ever after, for the King would move the Earth and the Queen would shatter the Sky to make it so.

...he  _did_  have a fall for the dramatics, after all.

Ezekiel snuggled and pulled Carol tightly against him, feeling more than hearing the smile that grew on her face, the chuckle vibrating against his torso as he squeezed her close. He always felt words lacking, failing him when he needed them, but Carol would remind him how it was alright, lacing her arm over him and breathing against him, comfortable and relaxed. And he smiled.

.

the end

.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some pure domestic fluff because I really like these two together. Ezekiel please don't die (I beg, knowing fully well I'm cursing him to die a painful death -_- Please don't.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome and disclaimer at the end but obviously I don't own TWD.


End file.
